urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter
Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter is written by Laurell K. Hamilton. NEWS! *'NEW Release: Serpentine #26 — Aug 7, 2018' TO HELP: Characters, Blurbs filled out, first sentences, Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy, Romantic Urban Fantasy, Horror Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview The series takes place in a parallel universe where supernatural creatures and powers are real and their presence is considered to be public knowledge. The supernatural beings are considered to be citizens with most of the rights of regular humans, which is sometimes the focus of some of the strife in the series. The novels follow Anita Blake's ongoing conflicts with the supernatural as she attempts to solve a variety of supernatural mysteries, come to terms with her own abilities, and navigate an increasingly complex series of romantic and political relationships. As the series progresses Anita's perspective on the supernatural changes, as the character initially sees the supernatural predominantly as "monsters" to be fought and later grows to see them as communities to be protected and as potential love interests. ~ Wikipedia Books in Series Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series: # Guilty Pleasures (1993) # The Laughing Corpse (1994) # Circus of the Damned (1995) # The Lunatic Cafe (1996) # Bloody Bones (1996) # The Killing Dance (1997) # Burnt Offerings (1998) # Blue Moon (1998) # Obsidian Butterfly (2000) # Narcissus in Chains (2001) # Cerulean Sins (2003) # Incubus Dreams (2004) # Micah (2006) # Danse Macabre (2006) # The Harlequin (2007) # Blood Noir (2008) # Skin Trade (2009) # Flirt (2009) # Bullet (2010) # Hit List (2011) # Kiss the Dead (2012) # Affliction (2013) # Jason (Dec 2014) # Dead Ice (June 9, 2015) #Crimson Death (October 11th, 2016) #Serpentine (August 7th, 2018) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. "Strange Candy" (2006) ~ Collection of shorts *1.5. "Blood Upon My Lips" in Cravings (2004) ~ Anthology *8.5. "The Girl Who Was Infatuated With Death" in Bite (2004) ~ Anthology *20.5. "Beauty" (2012) ~ eBook (an out-take, 33 pages) *22.5. "Dancing" (Sept 17, 2013) ~ eBook (52 pages) *22.6. "Shutdown" (October 8th 2013) ~ eBook: scene *13+: "Micah" and Strange Candy (2007) ~ Novella & collection of shorts Freebies: *22.6. "Shutdown" (October 8th 2013) ~ eBook: scene (present to readers for duration of Government shutdown) ‎help.vook.com/download-shutdown/ Graphic Anita Blake Marvel Comics series *Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter: The First Death 1-2 *Anita Blake Vampire Hunter: Guilty Pleasures 1-12 *Guilty Pleasures Handbook (2007) The Laughing Corpse Adaptation: :#Anita Blake: The Laughing Corpse – Animator 1-5 :#Anita Blake: The Laughing Corpse – Necromancer 1-5 :#Anita Blake: The Laughing Corpse – Executioner 1-5 Circus Of The Damned Adaptation: :#Anita Blake: Circus Of The Damned – The Charmer 1-5 :#Anita Blake: Circus Of The Damned – The Ingenue 1-5 :#Anita Blake: Circus Of the Damned - The Scoundrel 1-5 World Building Setting St. Louis Places: * St. Louis, Missouri: The story takes place here. So does the continuing series with travel to other places. *'Guilty Pleasures': A strip club where male vampires and shape shifters dance for the masses. * The District: Also called Blood Square, a section of St. Louis where supernatural businesses and citizens cluster * Circus of the Damned: A converted warehouse. From the front it looks like a carnival with posters promoting the freak show, and dancing clowns twirling on top of the glowing sign. The warehouse contains a permanent carnival, a circus ring and a freak show that held mostly mythological creatures. * The Church of Eternal Life: A vampire church located in St. Louis. It is considered one of the fastest growing congregations in North America. Supernatural Elements Animator, necromancer, vampire, weres and shifters, zombies, voodoo, 'Glossary': * Shapeshifting: In its broadest sense, it is when a being has the ability to alter its physical appearance. The transformation may be purposeful or not, depending on whether it has been the subject of a curse or spell. In some folklore, once the shapeshifter has become transformed, it becomes progressively more difficult for it to return to its original form. * Therianthrope: Refers to the metamorphosis of humans into other animals. Therianthropes change forms via “shifting.” There are two common types of shifts: the Mental Shift and the Physical shift. An M-shift is when the Therian changes their mind to think like their therian animal. A P-shift is when the Therian changes their body to that of their therian animal; they can do partial shifts (such as keeping a human body but having an animals head). * Wererat: A fictional lycanthropic creature akin to a werewolf, but shapeshifting into the form of a rat instead of a wolf. This type of therianthrope is rare in historical legends, but has become common in modern role playing games and fantasy fiction inspired by them. They are commonly portrayed as sewer-dwelling scavengers and opportunistic thieves. * Werewolf: Is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely, by being bitten by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon, as popularly noted by the medieval chronicler Gervase of Tilbury, and perhaps in earlier times among the ancient Greeks through the writings of Petronius. * Ma Petite: French: When used as an adjective it translates to honey-sweet. It is also a cute double entendre that refers to Anita's height. * Ma petite (actual): In French it means -ma = my petite = little. When used in conversation it is always followed by another word, whatever you are describing girl, boy, dog, flower, house. It doesn't matter. ~ Shelfari 'Organizations': * Animators, Inc.: One of the most successful animator companies in the US. Although having begun as a small business in a spare room above a garage, it has grown, moving to bigger and better offices and hiring additional animators and secretarial staff. Though primarily aimed at raising the dead, the nature of the business has attracted other clients who wished to utilize the animator's expert supernatural knowledge, especially after vampires won civil rights. The firm usually receives contracts to have the dead raised as zombies, usually as witnesses in legal cases, setting will disputes, and sometimes as a last chance to have a word with a loved one who has passed away; Anita's place of employment * Regional Preternatural Investigation Team: RPIT, usually pronounced "Rip-It", is an extension of the St. Louis Police Department charged with keeping the peace between the human and supernatural communities by investigating all crimes with a supernatural aspect, and apprehending and/or exterminating the guilty parties. It has only recently been formed, largely as a half-hearted effort to placate the liberals and the press after the groundbreaking Addison vs. Clark case. Its remit is to investigate all supernatural crimes, whether it be committed against humans or against the supernatural beings themselves, including Vampires, Lycanthropes, Zombies, Ghouls, and more. Derogatorily known as the "Spook Squad", it is not considered a positive career move to join it, and it is comprised mostly of police officers who have aggravated their superiors in some way or another. * Humans Against Vampires: HAV is a pro-human organization that lobbies for the removal of human right to vampires. Their agenda is to make vampires illegal so that they may be hunted without a court order of execution; they use legal channels such as petitioning and protesting through the media and the political machine. ~ Shelfari World ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Laurell K. Hamilton: ANITA BLAKE, VAMPIRE HUNTER - world building Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Anita Blake Wiki - Vampire Hunter Novel by Laurell K. Hamilton Protagonist ✥ Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart *List of Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter characters - Wikipedia *Characters - Anita Blake Wiki - Vampire Hunter Novel by Laurell K. Hamilton *Anita Blake Characters - All Things Anita *Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Series ~ Shelfari Cover Artist *Artist: Craig White *Artist: *Artist: ~ Resource: Anita Blake - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb Trivia ~ ranked #61 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (181 books) Publishing Information *Publishers: Penguin Group, Berkeley, Pages: *Laurell K. Hamilton - About Laurell K. Hamilton - Penguin Group (USA) *Laurell K. Hamilton - random house *Laurell K. Hamilton | Comics | Marvel.com # Guilty Pleasures: Paperback, 355 pages, Pub: Aug 3rd 2004 Berkley—ISBN 0425197549 — (All Editions) # The Laughing Corpse: Paperback, 301 pages, Pub: Aug 2nd 2005 Berkley—ISBN 0425204669 — (Editions) # Circus of the Damned: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: January 2nd 2007 by Berkley—ISBN 0425201392 — (Editions) # The Lunatic Cafe: Hardcover, 352 pages, Pub: March 1st 2005 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 0425201376 — (Editions) # Bloody Bones: Paperback, 336 pages, Pub: November 1st 2005 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 0425205673 — (Editions) # The Killing Dance: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: April 4th 2006 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 0425209067 — (Editions) # Burnt Offerings: Paperback, 392 pages, Pub: Sept 24th 2002 by Jove—ISBN 0515134473 — (Editions) # Blue Moon: Paperback, 418 pages, Pub: Sept 24th 2002 by Jove—ISBN 0515134457 — (Editions) # Obsidian Butterfly: Paperback, 596 pages, Pub: Sept 24th 2002 by Jove—ISBN 0515134503 — (Editions) # Narcissus in Chains: Paperback, 644 pages, Pub: September 24th 2002 by Jove—ISBN 0515133876 — (Editions) # Cerulean Sins: Paperback, 529 pages, Pub: August 31st 2004 by Jove—ISBN 0515136816 — (Editions) # Incubus Dreams: Paperback, 722 pages, Pub: September 27th 2005 by Jove—ISBN 0515139750 — (Editions) # Micah: Paperback, 245 pages, Pub: February 28th 2006 by Jove—ISBN 0515140872 — (Editions) # Danse Macabre: Paperback, 517 pages, Pub: March 27th 2007 by Jove—ISBN 0515142816 — (Editions) # The Harlequin: Paperback, 432 pages, Pub: June 5th 2007 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 0425217248 — (Editions) # Blood Noir: Paperback, 340 pages, Pub: May 27th 2008 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 0425222195 — (Editions) # Skin Trade: Paperback, 486 pages, Pub: June 2nd 2009 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 0425227723 — (Editions) # Flirt: Paperback, 192 pages, Pub: February 2nd 2010 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 042523567X — (Editions) # Bullet: Paperback, ,356 pages Pub: June 1st 2010 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 0425234339 — (Editions) # Hit List: Hardcover, 320 pages, Pub: June 7th 2011 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 0425241130 — (Editions) # Kiss the Dead: Hardcover, 359 pages, Pub: June 5th 2012 by Berkley—ISBN 0425247546 — (Editions) # Affliction: Hardcover, 570 pages, Pub: July 2nd 2013 by Berkley Hardcover—ISBN 0425255700 — (Editions) # Jason: Paperback novella, 255 pages, Pub: December 2nd 2014 by Jove—ISBN 0515156078 — (Editions) # Dead Ice: Hardcover, 576 pages, Pub: June 4th 2015 by Headline—ISBN 0755389069 — (Editions) Book Cover Blurb ✤ BOOK ONE—Guilty Pleasures (1993): Published over ten years ago by Ace, Guilty Pleasures marked the debut of a series that was destined to grow from cult favorite to a major New York Times bestseller. Now, for long-time Anita Blake junkies and newfound fans, Guilty Pleasures makes its trade paperback debut. Readers will learn how Anita Blake started raising the dead-and killing the undead. And how she met Jean Claude, the master vampire destined to become not only her biggest nemesis, but her greatest lover. Goodreads | Guilty Pleasures ✤ BOOK TWO—The Laughing Corpse (1994): ✤ BOOK THREE—Circus of the Damned (1995): ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Lunatic Cafe (1996): ✤ BOOK FIVE—Bloody Bones (1996): ✤ BOOK SIX—The Killing Dance (1997): ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Burnt Offerings (1998): ✤ BOOK EIGHT—8 Blue Moon (1998): ✤ BOOK NINE—Obsidian Butterfly (2000): ✤ BOOK TEN—Narcissus in Chains (2001): ✤ BOOK ELEVEN—Cerulean Sins (2003): ✤ BOOK TWELVE—Incubus Dreams (2004): ✤ BOOK 13—Micah (2006): ✤ BOOK 14—Danse Macabre (2006): ✤ BOOK 15—The Harlequin (2007): ✤ BOOK 16—Blood Noir (2008): ✤ BOOK 17—Skin Trade (2009): ✤ BOOK 18—Flirt (2009): ✤ BOOK 19—Bullet (2010): ✤ BOOK 20—Hit List (2011): ✤ BOOK 21—Kiss the Dead (2012): ✤ BOOK 22—Affliction (2013): ✤ BOOK 23—Jason (Dec 2014): ✤ BOOK 24—Dead Ice (June 9, 2015): First Sentences # Guilty Pleasure (1993) — Willie McCoy had been a jerk before he died. # The Laughing Corpse (1994) — # Circus of the Damned (1995) — # The Lunatic Cafe (1996) — # Bloody Bones (1996) — # The Killing Dance (1997) — # Burnt Offerings (1998) — # Blue Moon (1998) — # Obsidian Butterfly (2000) — # Narcissus in Chains (2001) — # Cerulean Sins (2003) — # Incubus Dreams (2004) — # Micah (2006) — # Danse Macabre (2006) — # The Harlequin (2007) — # Blood Noir (2008) — # Skin Trade (2009) — # Flirt (2009) — # Bullet (2010) — # Hit List (2011) — # Kiss the Dead (2012) — # Affliction (2013) — # Jason (Dec 2014) — # Dead Ice (June 2015) — # Quotes * Read Alikes (similar elements) Voodoo Magic: * Hoodoo series * Greywalker series * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Hellhound Chronicles series * Deadly Curiosities series * Vampire Huntress Legend series Necromancers * Craft Sequence series * Dante Valentine series * Eric Carter series * Dresden Files series * Kate Daniels series * Jaz Parks series * Hellhound Chronicles series Awards Trivia * Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Works | Laurell K Hamilton ~ Author *Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter series by Laurell K. Hamilton ~ Goodreads *Laurell K Hamilton - Fantastic Fiction *Anita Blake - Series Bibliography - ISFdb * Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Series ~ Shelfari * Anita Blake Vampire Hunter | Series ~ LibraryThing * Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter series by Laurell K. Hamilton ~ FictFact * Laurell K. Hamilton - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Reading Order: *Laurell K Hamilton - Anita Blake Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog *Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter Book Series Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Laurell K. Hamilton: ANITA BLAKE, VAMPIRE HUNTER *Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - series overview - Wikipedia *Anita Blake Books - All Things Anita*Anita Blake series list Graphic Anita: *Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter Graphic Novels series by Laurell K. Hamilton ~ GR *Anita Blake | Comics | Marvel.com *Anita Blake (Character) - Comic Vine *Krista’s Graphic Novel Reviews: Anita Blake Vampire Hunter, Guilty Pleasures Vol 1 – 12 *Laurell K Hamilton's ANITA BLAKE, VAMPIRE HUNTER: GUILTY PLEASURES Returns! | Marvel.com World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Laurell K. Hamilton: ANITA BLAKE, VAMPIRE HUNTER - World-building *List of Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter characters - Wikipedia *Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Anita Blake Wiki * Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter Series ~ Shelfari *Anita Blake (Character) - Comic Vine *Anitaverse - All Things Anita wiki *Otherworlds RPGs - Anita Blake Character List *Fangs For The Fantasy: GBLT Characters in the Anita Blake Series *Anita Blake - Character - Wikipedia Reviews: * Interviews: * Author: *Laurell K Hamilton | Laurell K Hamilton *Laurell K. Hamilton - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Laurell K. Hamilton (Author of Guilty Pleasures) *Laurell K. Hamilton - Anita Blake Wiki Community and Fan Sites: *Laurell K Hamilton Fan Forum *Fan Club | Laurell K Hamilton - message board *Laurell K Hamilton - FB *Laurell K. Hamilton (LKHamilton) on Twitter *Laurell Hamilton (laurellkhamilton) on Myspace *Otherworlds RPGs - Home Of Anita Blake Gallery of Book Covers 1. Guilty Pleasures (1993).jpg|1. Guilty Pleasures (1993—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/guilty-pleasures/ The Laughing Corpse.jpg|2. The Laughing Corpse (1994—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/the-laughing-corpse/ Circus of the Damned (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #3) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|3. Circus of the Damned (1995—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/circus-of-the-damned/ The Lunatic Cafe (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter #4) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|4. The Lunatic Cafe (1996—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/the-lunatic-cafe/ Bloody Bones (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #5) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|5. Bloody Bones (1996—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/bloody-bones/ 6. The Killing Dance (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #6) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|6. The Killing Dance (1997—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/the-killing-dance/ The Killing Dance (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #6) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|7. Burnt Offerings (1998—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/burnt-offerings/ Blue Moon (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #8) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|8. Blue Moon (—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/blue-moon/ Obsidian Butterfly (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #9) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|9. Obsidian Butterfly (2000—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/obsidian-butterfly/ Narcissus in Chains (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #10) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|10. Narcissus in Chains (2001—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/narcissus-in-chains/ Cerulean Sins (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #11) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|11. Cerulean Sins (2003—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/cerulean-sins/ 12. Incubus Dreams (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #12) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|12. Incubus Dreams (2005 by Jove—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/incubus-dreams/ Incubus Dreams (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #12) Paperback.jpg|12. Incubus Dreams (2004? pb—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/incubus-dreams/ Micah (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #13) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|13. Micah (2006—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/micah/ Danse Macabre (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #14) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|14. Danse Macabre (2006—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/danse-macabre/ The Harlequin (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #15) by Laurell K. Hamilton (.jpg|15. The Harlequin (2007—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/the-harlequin/ Blood Noir (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #16) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|16. Blood Noir (2008—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/blood-noir/ Skin Trade (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #17) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|17. Skin Trade (2009—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/skin-trade/ Flirt (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #18) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|18. Flirt (2009—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/flirt/ Bullet (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #19) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|19. Bullet (2010—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/bullet/ Hit List (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #20) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|20. Hit List (2011—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/hit-list/ Kiss the Dead (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter, #21) by Laurell K. Hamilton .jpg|21. Kiss the Dead (2012—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/kiss-the-dead/ Affliction (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter -22) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|22. Affliction (2013—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/affliction/ Jason (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter #23) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|23. Jason (2014—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=http://www.laurellkhamilton.org/works/anita-blake/jason/ Dead Ice (Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter #24) by Laurell K. Hamilton.jpg|24. Dead Ice (June 4th 2015—Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter) by Laurell K. Hamilton|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/21066968-dead-ice Category:Vamp, Demon, Monsters Hunters as main supe Category:Necromancers as Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Zombies as Main Supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Voodoo and Hoodoo Category:Vampire, Demon, Monster Hunters Category:Zombies Category:Vampires Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Users Category:Set in Midwest Category:Series Category:Female Lead